frasierfandomcom-20200223-history
Frasier Crane
Dr. Frasier Winslow Crane (b. 1952) is a fictional character on American television sitcoms Frasier and Cheers. He was played by Kelsey Grammer for twenty years, tying the record for the longest-running live-action character on prime-time American television, which was set by James Arness, who played Marshal Matt Dillon on the show Gunsmoke. Grammer received Emmy Award nominations for portraying Crane on three different NBC shows, including a 1992 guest appearance on Wings. There are well over a dozen character and story-telling errors about Frasier Crane contained in the Frasier series episodes, listed here . Frasier's final spoken line is "Wish me luck." Biography After leaving Boston, Frasier comes to Seattle, hoping to rebuild his life and recuperate from his disastrous divorce with Lilith Sternin-Crane. First, he gains a new job at KACL as an on-air psychiatrist who helps people through their troubled lives. He quickly gains a friend in his producer, Roz Doyle. Returning to his home city, he also determines to renew his relationship with his brother, Niles. In the first episode, Frasier meets Niles in Café Nervosa, where they have a coffee and talk for a while. Niles is worried about Martin Crane, their father, who was recently shot in an attempted robbery and can no longer live on his own. Frasier reluctantly offers to take his father in in hopes of renewing their father-son relationship. When Martin moves in with Frasier, he brings his signature split-pea chair and his dog. The chair is emotionally significant to Martin, a reminder of happier times, and it serves as a fixture in the plot throughout the series (The Good Son (Pilot)). In a later episode, Frasier destroys the chair by allowing it to catch fire and accidentally knocking it off of the balcony. In addition to his chair, Martin's other sentimental attachment is to Eddie, his dog (The Good Son (Pilot)). Eddie and Frasier do not get along, and their animosity for one another serves as the storyline for several subplots. During the course of the following years, Frasier's and Martin's relationship goes through a series of trials and tribulations. As Frasier rebuilds his life in Seattle, he also renews his relationship with his brother, Niles. They often spend time together, attending symphonies and operas, dining at the finest establishments, and frequenting art galleries and other soirees. In nearly every episode, the brothers are seen in Cafe Nervosa, their regular hangout. Over the years, Frasier has a variety trists, flings, and other short-term relationships with women. In one episode, Lilith says he has a self-destructive streak concerning relationships ("Cheers: Severe Crane Damage"). Frasier's notable romantic relationships include Samantha, the lawyer; Faye, the pastry chef; Cassandra, a KACL co-worker; Julia, the financial analyst; Kate, the KACL station manager; Lana, a highschool crush; Claire, a cello player; and Charlotte, the matchmaker. In the final episode, Frasier makes the decision to pursue Charlotte to Chicago and continue their relationship. Trivia *In prep school, he wrote a society column under the pseudonym "Alistair Mulberry". (IQ) *Fraiser is referecnced in the Video game Infamous: Second Son, which takes place in Seattle. His first name can be found on a crane atop a multi story car park. Category:Characters Category:KACL staff Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Psychiatrist Category:Crane Family